


First Submission

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's first submission</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Title: First Submission  
> Pairing: Mac Taylor/Adam Ross  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Adam's first submission.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Notes: Written for the csikinkmeme. Prompt was CSI:NY Mac/Adam "Kneel for me" (Adam submits for the first time)  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mac can sense Adam's nerves but he knows Adam trusts him and wants this. He kisses Adam slowly, runs his hands along Adam’s arms and takes his hands. When Adam breaks the kiss Mac looks at him for what seems like the longest time. Adam wants to look away but Mac smiles, “it’s okay, you have your safeword to use at any time.”

“I know.”

Mac lifts Adam’s hoodie off and then his t-shirt. He places kisses to his lover’s neck and nipples. He takes his time running his hands over Adam’s back and stomach, lots of repeated movements to make Adam relax. The jeans and boxers are the next to go and he lifts each of Adam’s legs in turn to take off his socks. Adam blushes, it's not like Mac hasn't seen him naked before but usually they’d be touching by now. Mac wants Adam to get used to being looked at. He is so beautiful though it will take time for Adam to accept that.

Mac takes the first item from the nightstand, lubricant. Adam spreads his legs and leans on the edge of the bed for support. Mac pours some onto his fingers and pushes one finger inside Adam. He adds a second to stretch him further and then takes a small butt plug which he pushes in slowly. He wipes his hand and picks up the next item which is a red satin ribbon. Adam instinctively puts his hands behind his back and Mac ties the ribbon around his wrists in a bow. He doesn’t want to start with ropes or handcuffs, the ribbon is more to get Adam used to the idea than anything. Adam needs to know he can break free if he wants to and as they build on this they can progress to more creative restraints. Mac gets a mental picture of Adam criss-crossed with ropes and that would be beautiful.

“Kneel for me.”

Adam complies sitting back on his heels and looking up at Mac. It sends a jolt of arousal through Mac to see the trust in Adam’s eyes.

Adam’s nervous, not sure what Mac will want him to do but he’s excited too. He squirms a little, the plug isn’t uncomfortable, just strange.

Mac smiles at him and pets his head, “my beautiful boy.”

Adam smiles at the praise while Mac’s hands stroke his neck and shoulders. This is a new development in their relationship but Mac has been taking care of him since they started dating. Mac is still fully dressed and Adam likes the contrast, makes it seem more illicit somehow but also keeps him guessing as to what Mac might want. He goes to speak and stops himself, unsure if that's allowed.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering what you're going to do. Are you going to spank me?"

Mac leans forward and tilts Adam's chin up, "do you want me to?"

Adam shrugged, "not sure."

"I wasn't planning that for the first time or ever if you don't want it. Like we discussed before, this isn't about me forcing you to do anything." Mac undresses and sits on the edge of the bed. "Suck me." Adam scooches forward and takes Mac's cock in his mouth, it's awkward without his hands to help but Mac doesn't seem to mind too much, "good boy, that feels good."

A minute later Mac asks him to stop, doesn't want to come yet. He helps Adam up from his knees, "you're doing so well." He unties the ribbon and reties Adam's hands in front of him. He bends Adam over the bed and Adam rests on his forearms. Mac takes his time stroking Adam's thighs and back and then pulls the plug out. He slicks up his cock and pushes into his lover.

This feels so much better than the plug and Mac adjusts the angles of his thrusts till he hits Adam's prostate. He strokes Adam's cock as he thrusts and comes just before Adam does. Manoeuvring them both onto the bed he unties Adam's hands. The ribbon and the plug lie discarded by the bed and Mac holds Adam in his arms.

"You did great today. I'm so proud of you."

Adam has lots of questions about what to try next but he stays quiet for now. Mac places a quick kiss to his head and there's nowhere Adam would rather be.


End file.
